


♥• » gαηyмє∂є « •♥

by the_charm_caster



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/pseuds/the_charm_caster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Ganymede<br/>Tagline: Come fall in love with the stars<br/>Inspiration: My English drama book, yeah...I dont believe that as well...but when I found out that Jupiter (the king of Gods) fell in love with Ganymede, a human, I got this crazzzzy plot in my head.<br/>Summary:  Guess it, Adam’s the youngest son of Jupiter, and he’s the God the the night sky. Tommy’s just another human being…or is he? Nope, guess who’s the son of Ganymede here??? Lolz, Okay, so you got it. Adam finds out about his father’s unrequited love, (actually Ganymede’s loved him back too, but the “relationship” wasn’t possible, whatever), Adam then actually like “discovers” the beautiful Tommy…and, (yeah, sure, like I’ll tell you everything in the summary, go find out… Come, fall in love with the stars… :)<br/>Disclaimer: All fictitious, all fictitious...Sigh, so want all these  to be real.. dont own the songs and lyrics I insert in between. I just wrote it down for fun, no offense intended... This is a fictional story about real people (who are really NOT as strange as I portrait them).Please do not tweet or post them or their relatives any link to this, or by any means let them even know that this fic exists...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glitter in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest son of the king of all Gods falls...deep in love...

Ganymede banner, made by amethystrose001

Adam’s POV

“Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?"

No…but…

 

“Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it…”

I sighed and closed my eyes…Yeah, maybe I will, soon…

 

“Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?”

The raven haired faerie, who was singing and playing the piano, looked up at me, and smiled. She knew… Yeah, of course, this was my job…(No, I am not a phsyc, I just don’t go around throwing glitter in the air. But when I take out a fistful of glitter from the bag made my the careful cravings of the earth pixies, I carry around everywhere, and blow them away, with the touch of my breath they take form of stars…)Well because when the stars die, someone needs to replace them…And that someone would be me. Okay, let me have a formal introduction. I am Adam… and well, don’t be surprised when I say I am the youngest son of Jupiter. Yeah, yeah, dad’s the so called king of Gods…But as you can see, I am the youngest son…So not so many responsibilities are on my shoulder. I am just “the God of night”. Okay, that isn’t as easy. Yeah, so I look after everything nocturnal, everything, from birds, to animals, to flowers, the dew which forms, the mist which floats, and my favorite; the night sky, the moon, the stars…and what not? That’s a huge tension on my head sometimes… Though, I have been crowned as the God of night just a few months back…the responsibility was Father’s, before me…and now…

Camilla continued singing~

 

“Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, I just don’t care?”

She fully grinned at me. Oh yeah, she knew me well…that’s what I did too. Not that I was entirely careless, I was carefree…After all, it was my sky, I could do things I wished. I found myself grinning

 

Another blonde fairy, who was playing the harp, joined her sister with the vocals.

“Its only half past, the point of no return,

The tip of the ice berg,

The sun before the burn,

The thunder before the lightening, and the breath before the phrase…

Have you ever felt this way-yay-?”

Yes, being a God myself, you might have thought I’d answer yes…that I knew the pleasures… but I say no. I do not understand how does it feel, “the breath before the phrase”. Not yet, at least.

But tonight would be the end of it all. Yes, it was a little feast, a farewell feast for me. With two of my friends here. The pretty faerie sisters, Lisa and Camilla.

Actually, being the most powerful music faeries, these two were brought here by mother, to be my wives. (Yeah, yeah, you’re a God, and so you can have more than one wife. Remember, the perks of being a God?) But, I did not want them…why, you ask?…uhm, I’ll tell this later on. And yeah, it was pretty clear that they did not want to marry me as well, but who could refuse the Queen? So, basically after I refused, the faeries really thought I did a major favor, and they decided to stay. I really allowed them to go, but they insisted, and here they are, “working” in my palace (my very own palace, not dad’s, since we, the members of the royal family, all have our own palaces…) as the chief musical conductors. But tonight, as my farewell, they came to sing themselves, make music themselves.

I raised my glass, made of the clear crystals of the elven caves. The amber colored liquid danced in the shimmering moonlight.

“One last toast of ambrosia, my beautiful faerie friends, in the memory of friendship, before I move down to the Earthly meadows to win my love” I smiled. They stopped the singing, and raised their own glasses, and toasted.

“In the memory of our friendship, sir” they said in unison.

After drinking the wine of immortality (as if it were simple wine, not that this wine was different from manna dew or crystal rose petals from the caves of the pixies, crushed in sweet honey… remember, perks of being - Okay, you must have gotten that), they went back to the song. But this time it weren’t their fingers that played with the keys or danced with the strings. It was faerie dust, and the instruments played themselves.

The sisters approached me, and bowed.

“May we have-“ Cam began.

“- one last dance?” Lisa finished.

I grinned fully, showing all my pearly whites. Yeah, not very Godly to grin like a fool, but what? Sue me, I was happy!

They still sang, as they twirled in my embraces, from blonde to ivory hair, they were as graceful in dancing as melodious in music. I did not pay attention to the lyrics. I wanted to enjoy our last dance before- whatever I said I am gonna do.

Yeah, so now comes the major explanation part.

Few days back, I was up in Father’s great library, with books as old as time. The reason being that while checking for the light bearers of the sky,( I mean, the stars, the sun, and the moons, or simple saying, anything which glows…) I found one of the seven light bearers of the moon Ganymede missing. The book which contained the history of Ganymede, did say he had seven children, but Father had appointed only six of them as the light bearers. What happened to the seventh?

I had a formal discussion with Father, and he said he would take care of the situation himself. But I had insisted on doing it all by myself, with his permission, that is. Father agreed, and I could see the small sparkle of pride in his eyes. Father, I’ll never let your hopes down.

I had called in for Ganymede himself. When he arrived, walking through the frozen crystal archways of the palace, all the way to my garden, to the silver seatings, where I had called in for him, I had been surprised. He had creamy brown hair, much like the wood of the giant oak trees under moonlight, the fur of the soft baby bounting, enjoying the full moon… a beautiful ivory skin and chocolate eyes, much of the same color, like melting chocolate pools from which the faeries take a sip in a warm moonlit night… He was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. No wonder, Father had fallen in love with this once-mortal. Yes, he was truly something to be desired for. I had heard, and read, stories, of Father, falling for this human prince, and bringing him up to heaven. The prince also fell for the beauty of the King, but their love was forbidden. The queen Jove, my mother, wouldn’t allow that. Yes, so they all settled in with an agreement; Ganymede was Father’s cupbearer, and also master of the moon with his name; his children being the lightbearers, for he was married to an angel. But, he also, served Father in another way…as in a pleasured way, as humans would have called, I gulped, pleasure slaves. I felt my face go scarlet. My Father made love to him. Just woah, isn’t it?

I had to blink several times to come back to the present and attend the meeting with Ganymede, without blushing like a faerie again. When he got informed about his missing child, he just, suddenly…fell down to my feet, begging for forgiveness. Yes, he had a mortal wife, a human with sunshine hair and emerald eyes, he had been in love with, before he met the King, and had made love with her. Yes, he had a son, a human, but he hadn’t been informed about him till he had married the angel. But for the happiness of his earthly lady, he left his son with the mother, hiding it from his master. He said he would hand over his son to me, (yes, his son officially belonged to me), but he had a few conditions. I should have told him no, but he was of such beauty, those beautiful, large fawn-like eyes, that it was almost impossible to say no. And I also knew that Father loved him. I couldn’t let Ganymede be heartbroken, this would upset Father too. Very well, I had said, three wishes, I granted. One, he said, that I would approach the son in such a way that he wouldn’t be startled, or would begin to hate his father, for Ganymede, hadn’t once met his son. Two, and three, he said, he would allow his son to wish for, for the latter had the rights of his life too. Granting his wishes, I dismissed the beauty personified. Then I had peeped into the pools of blue, to look out for the son…

I had been awestruck.

He was sitting in a grassy meadow, fingers stroking strings of an instrument, much similar to that of a golden lyres. A guitar, I remembered, that’s what the humans called it. His face was veiled with a white golden fringe of his soft hair, which covered his pale ivory skin. The skin, was inherited from his father for sure, and the hair must have come his mother. His eyes were closed and I couldn’t help but wonder what color were his eyes of. Green, like his mother, or brown, like his father?? He had a small and delicate frame, but the muscles of his arms, his fully tattooed arms, really told me that he could really stand up against anything he wished.

“Tommy Joe?” I said out loud. This was his earthly name, as his father told me.

His eyes snapped opened and he looked up, as if he really heard me. My heart skipped a beat. He had beautiful chocolate eyes, like his father. In fact, his eyes had a honey color in the centre. And, his eyes were huge, as in huge like that of the flower pixies in my garden. He looked around, looking like a lost fawn, chewing his lower lip. That silly human! He was gonna tear his lip apart if he kept on chewing like that. Wait, why was I getting tensed like that, all of a sudden? And that also for a mere human.

He shook his head and went back to his playing. I couldn’t help but stare at him…

And from that day, it has been a few times, (like, okay, a lot more than few), that I have been staring…

What? I couldn’t help myself….okay? There is just a strange feeling in my body when I look at him…I did not understand, what was it…

But things actually got, ahem, clear this morning…I didn’t want to interrupt his privacy…but it just happened that…I looked at him…when he was, uh, in the cough, cough, shower…He, looked as he was carved into perfection, like David…I felt my face turn ruby red just by thinking this again. The way I felt…my heart was hammering, like the drums of the goblins during the grand feast, and I felt butterflies in my stomach, my fingers and toes went cold and numb, and I felt goose bumps all over my body. Yeah, and I also found myself chewing my lower lip, when I found that…I also…had this problem down there…

I…could not understand…or basically I didn’t want to acknowledge this…so I asked Lisa, ignoring the last part of course…and she just jumped 3 feet in the air, without even using her wings…She told me that I was in love…But…how could that be? I never felt this attraction for anyone in the immortal world…And now this…and also with none the less, a mere man? Boy, actually, he must be…older than me, though, or so it felt…But gender doesn’t matter here…Yes of course, you needed females for off springs, but you’re not confined to not bend towards the same gender, here…I felt myself blush again on Lisa’s remarks. But could it be? I was in love? With a human?

But then again, father…too…fell in love with Ganymede, right? He would understand that, right? So, then I walked up (okay, flew) to father…and told him that I wanted to claim my love and bring him up here…if that was the case…

Father…he, had a strange sparkle in his eyes, and he said that he understood, and hoped that I would not forget my duties… And then he allowed me to go and win my love…

So here I am sipping away the last drops of my honey colored ambrosia…I decided to have a look at him again… I walked down to the pool and it misted. When the mist cleared, I saw a white wooden swing somewhere, surrounded by trees. Tommy, (sigh, Tommy, just by thinking his name made my heart go fluttery), was sitting on it, draped in a blanket, totally from head to toe, sipping coffee…Oh Holy Lord, in the name of all the velvet darkness, he was so adorable that I would have surely swooped in like as an eagle and brought him up here, just like father did…But I had promised Ganymede…So, I would have to wait, eh?

I rose, my wings materializing, and unfolding themselves, like a big, embracing blanket, just like the one Tommy had, I thought. My wings were, ebony black, and glistening with power, representing the power of the darkness of the night. They were deep blue towards the centre, so deep that it was almost black.

“I am here for you, sugar…” I smiled to myself and dived off the edge of my cloud.

“There you are, sitting in the garden,

Clutching my coffee,

Calling my sugar!

You called me sugar”

I grinned to myself again, as I heard Lisa and Camilla in the back of my mind (because, hey, I am a God, after all, I could hear the people I wanted to… :P), as I swooped down into the darkness, falling into the embrace of Mother Earth…

“Have you ever, held your breath,  
And asked yourself, could it ever get better than tonight?”


	2. Music of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocolate eyed blonde's first encounter with the raven haired God...

Tommy's POV

Yeah, riiiight. As if my day could be any better. Oh no, wait, in my life, the words "day" and "better" seem to stay as apart from each other as the poles of a magnet. Yeah, so I am a night guy. My life's made up of late night parties, really no studies (though I haven't failed once in my life, thank you very much), no piercing lights, no interrupting nuts around me and some privacy with me and my guitar. So, you get me, I am a mid night person, not a mid DAY person. But here I am, crossing hot savanna lands, for God knows how long, for God knows whatever distance, just below the 12 o' clock sun…

[Translation; others might just think it's a "few yards" of my school campus, basically a one minute walk from the second building to the first. Whatever.]

But babe, that's how TJR thinks…heh… So…Can I just go home now? Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, its my first day at the last year of my high school life. Then I'd be freaking free!

But, wtf? Not that's its my fault that they haven't mentioned my name in the promotion list…I mean, I know that I have passed, it was given in that damn report card. And see, I have been studying in East Ends for a good 12 years, and THIS is what I get in return? They don't even mention my name in the class list and now, I have to deal with crap.

I switched on my music player, and stuffed the earphones in my ears. I wish it were a night…I could have been at a club…Hmmm, what music would be playing? Heavy metal, as dark as the night? Or hard rock, as powerful as the night? Could be scream, or pop, or anything, as mysterious as the night itself…

These amazing thoughts were roaming in my head…I always felt connected to the night…But I felt that I was missing something…what?

Nightmares, fears, the dead blank blackness of the night…I sighed. That was better than crossing this savanna for sure…

I reached the building, and turned to the third office. At least it was cooler in here. I took out my i-pod from my pocket to increase the volume, my favorite part was coming. Hetfield so rocks!

So…my eyes were glued to the i-pod screen, and with one hand I reached for the door. And LO! It opened by itself? But my mind was a bit slow to process this…and I banged into someone.

"Oof!"

I must have pressed "next", because the song playing in my ears changed.

You see, I am sorta skinny, though I am really strong when I need it, and the other person was taller than me, and we had banged in real hard. I felt my legs tangle with his. And suddenly I was falling back. Oh no, wait, we both were falling back.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Shit, I didn't want to crack open my skull on the first day…That would create a scene, and more and more swarms of annoying people would come to "help" me and thus irritate me further. But…I felt strong, warm hands around me, and when I came in contact with the ground, it didn't hurt that bad.

I thought it would be the best if I didn't open my eyes. You know, cause that would be so embarrassing! But then I heard piano music, and realized that my earphones must have gotten unplugged from the audio jack. Music poured into the empty corridors of the hot savanna land…

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into a pair of beautiful, shimmering baby blue eyes. Oh! It felt like they were pools of the liquid sky.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation…" the singer began.

My eyes caught his marble like freckled skin…His ivory dark hair, and they had those perfect deep blue shades here and there... It wasn't hair, it was silk. Positively silk…silk, which flowed down to his face and caressed his eyes…his face was like a rare blue moon against the velvet darkness.

"…Darkness stirs and wakes imaginations…

Silently the senses abandon their defences…"

I noticed his lips, so soft…so full…so tender? They were parted a bit…and shit…I thought they were ready to meet another set of lips…

I looked back into his eyes…and felt a strange warmth, a tingling all over me. Those eyes, so powerful…yet…searching for something…

"You alone can make my song take flight"

I felt his weight on me…and strange enough, it wasn't crushing me…It was comfortable, his arms around me, legs entwined, so warm. And oddly, it didn't feel out even with the heat outside…He had a strange cool aura around him. It was as if he was embracing me.

"You okay?" He whispered. Woah! He had a beautiful husky voice, which was really soft with concern. His breath caressed my cheek, they had an unknown cool smell, something like that of mint, but I didn't recognize it. It was fresh, like oak leaves under a clear full moon night, like a stream under the diamond stars, like ivory colored night flowers below the velvet sky.

"…Slowly, gently, night enfolds its splendor,

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender…"

"You hurt, honey?" He asked gently. But I couldn't reply. I didn't know what happened to my brain. It didn't react. Like, it was screaming to me that it didn't WANT to react. Defying the laws of motion, it had no reaction. It just wanted to feel him.

"Turn your face away, from the garish light of day,

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,

And listen to the music of the night."

I decided that if I waited for one more second, I would melt in the warmth, so I tried to lean on my elbows and then get up. Remember I said, tried. Because, apparently he also tried to do the SAME thing at the SAME time, and we both, y'know, "came tumbling down the hill" and I was flat on my back again and his lips came crashing down on mine.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,

Purge the thoughts of the life you knew before"

I closed my eyes…and I wont say that I was not liking it when-

He pulled back, and the loss of contact was piercing to me, you know, I felt what they did in the movies, like a miniature feeling of my soul being sucked away. I tilted my face and kissed him again. And this time, it wasn't chaste, it was exotic…yeah, I got that he wasn't experienced in kissing…but still his taste, the same forbidden flavor as that of his breath, was literally delicious. I moaned, feeling desire overload. We had to pull back, for damn oxygen, and I whined. Shit! Now comes the moment of embarrassment, I closed my eyes.

I felt the removal of the weight and warmth from me, but I didn't open my eyes. NO WAY! That would be way too embarrassing. Oh man, why doesn't the earth open up and let me in? Stupid fucking tectonic plates!

"You're not gonna get up?" He asked gently.

I shook my head, chewing my lower lip.

"Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!

And you live as you never lived before!"

"Actually I was just following the lyrics…heehee.." I gave a nervous laugh and opened my eyes. Yeah, riiiight. I deserve an award for "the lamest excuse in the entire universe". I mean c'mon, following the fucking lyrics? I opened my eyes, hoping that I was invisible.

Fuck. My. Life.

I was not.

I tilted my head and looked up to him. Fully grinning down to me (?), he brought his hand forward to me.

Woah! Long legs are an understatement. He must be a good around 6 feet…Sheeez, why am I only 5'8? He was clad in black, and looked…really good. And that smile, freaking shit, that was contagious! I automatically smiled, (feeling super awkward), and took his hand.

Fucking shit! So warm, his hand was. I didn't want to let go. But that would be behaving like a lovesick girl, so I (sadly) let go.

"Hey!" He gave me a bright smile, and I felt like I was looking directly into the reflection of the sun.

"hey…" I replied, that stupid tingly feeling NOT going away…Wait…I felt like this before…a few days back…once in the shower…once at night in my garden…? I mentally shook my head. I would have to stop watching sci-fi movies at late nights now…

"Oh well, gotta go…!" He grinned again, and took off. I was too dumbfounded to even see in which direction did he run off to. I just remember myself staring at him…

"Softly, deftly, ,music shall caress you, hear it,

feel it, secretly posses you,

open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness that you know you cannot fight,

the darkness of the music of the night."

It was as if the singer was singing out to me. I looked down to my hands…Woah! Did I actually touch him? Like, for real? Was it a dream? I had that feeling, y'know, when it feels like its all a dream…? Was he for real?

I touched my lips…we kissed right?

Then I slapped myself. I kissed him. I liked it…I wont deny, yeah… And I don't even know his name? How very smart of you, Ratliff!

I picked up my i-pod and put the earphones in again, not changing the song…Hmmm…this song just reminded me of him…Uh, I just couldn't think properly.

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world,

Leave all thought of the life you knew before,

Let your soul take you where you long to be…

Only then can you belong to me."

I entered the office and talked to the lady, all on autopilot. After checking a few document, he confirmed and gave me a written proof that I was in Section A. (*This is the class system in my school, so I thought I'd do that in my story too…*)

But as I walked by to my class, bagpack on my shoulder and earphones in my ears, I couldn't help but think. About him. Yeah, I must be daydreaming, right? I told you my mind doesn't process well during daytime…Yeah, that must be it…

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.

Let the dreams begin, let your darker side give in,

To the power of the music that I write,

The power of the music of the night…"

Yes! Of course! The power of the night, its unbelievable feeling…feeling of miracles…of dreams…of warmth…easiness…wow! That dude…I felt complete…unlike a few minutes ago…yeah, when I said I was missing something…Wow! He helped me figure out what I was missing…the power of the music of the night.

"You alone can make my song take flight,

Help me make the music of the night…"


	3. Nothing amazes like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has his first-Oh!

Adam's POV

"Camilla, Lisa, guys, can you join me for a second?" I said out loud once I reached the school terrace. There was no one else in here, probably everyone else is having their classes...And, the keys to the terrace are not just given to everybody…hehe…(Remember my lecture on the perks of being a God?…A god who can easily get anything he wants with just a charming smile…Hehehe, mortals, too easy to charm…)I leaned on to the railing, peering down to the dried field. A sigh escaped my lips, too hot, isn't it? Hmmm…let the sun set, (since I had control over nocturnal things only) I'll make it rain. Yeah, yeah, a rain in this season would be surprising to the mortals, but I was too happy, you know…I just had my fi-

"Sir." Came two voices in unison. I turned around and saw the faerie sisters, clad in glitter from the seven colors of the rainbow, with their beautiful hair shining in the golden sunlight, their wings wide open and fluttering, sprinkling sparkly faerie dust all over, grinning to me. But of course, both of them were invisible to the human eyes. Tche…I wish I could show all this beauty to them…to him.

"Music…" I just said one word, and they understood me…Yes, I was too happy, and I needed to express it all out…And music was the best way to do it. I closed my eyes and breathed in. When I opened them again, I heard piano music…I turned and saw that Camilla was playing her piano again…(Yeah, she's a music faerie, she can transport her piano anywhere she wants…Just don't ask me how she did that…) I found the words forming in my lips~

"I've kissed the moon, a million times.

Danced with angels, in the skies"

I found myself swaying. Yeah, I was really very happy. But dancing all by myself was not what I wanted right now. I wanted to share my happiness. I swayed my hand and in a second, there were at least a hundred fire pixies around me. Yeah, these were what the humans called "fireflies". Tch, flies? Isnt that an insult to my poor creatures?

Hmmm…but it wasn't dark enough for my tiny pixies to glow. I swayed my hand again, and thick dark clouds, probably from, the other side of the world, the night side, came soaring in. (remember na, I got command over the things of the night side only…) Yeah, it was dark enough now. And I can say I was right since the pixies started to glow. Ah! Beautiful. The sun wasn't piercing anymore…It was almost like a summer night now… :)

"I've seen snowfall in the summertime.

Felt the healing of the powers above…"

I swayed with the music, my body moving in coordination with the steps grandmother taught me as a child.

"I've seen the world from the highest mountain."

I flung my arms open, opening up to the sky, as a cool breeze caressed me. (yeah, exactly what you would want to do on a mountain top, no?)

"Tasted love from the purest fountain…"

I raised my arm in an arc above my head, and felt the cool water droplets from the white mermaid fountain stroke my face…White mermaids…considered to be the purest…

"I've seen lips that spark desire…"

I was grinning like a nut again…Yes, I could picture those lips, his lips…

The pixies must have sensed my happiness…And you know, pixies…I forgot that they have this silly habit…of magnifying things…So, I wasn't suspicious at all when they came encircling me. Yeah, I thought they were just dancing… and they caught me by surprise, by leading a tickling attack against me. Damn! I was really ticklish, and couldn't help but stop laughing, until I found tears in my eyes…

"Felt the butterflies a hundred times"

No, not butterflies in my case, they were fireflies here…I giggled like a girl…Hey! I was happy okay? I can do this if I wish…

Lisa, who had been playing her harp, joined me in the vocals for the chorus. Followed by Camilla too…

"I've even seen miracles,

I've felt the pain disappear.

But still, haven't seen anything, that amazes me quite like you do!"

Oh! Tommy Joe! You give me happiness… I touched my lips…So that's how you kiss your beloved…I felt my face go scarlet again. His, his lips were as soft as I'd imagined them to be…The first one was by accident, but as soon as we came in contact, I felt that something tingly go down my spine, and my legs started to feel all cold like a snowy night breeze… I felt my heart slam in my chest and pulled back…What if…he didn't like me back? For the first time in my whole Godly life, I felt unfamiliar and unsure of myself…

But then…(I was now grinning that nutty grin again, the one I usually give when I am too happy)…it was him…he lifted his face and kissed me… He kissed me. I felt the warmth of his mouth…Strangely, he tasted sweet…As sweet as chocolates and honey and ambrosia itself! And, turns out, he was a good kisser too, unlike me, I admitted, blushing like a faerie, again. And when he let out that moan…it was like music to my ears…I felt goosebumps all over me…

I smiled to myself…Tommy…he just gave me my first (and probably second) kiss… my heart started beating hard again… I couldn't get that feel out of my head…He was just…so soft and so…delicious. Damn! I cant describe this…This never happened to me before…What have you done to me?

"You bring me up when I'm feeling down  
You touch me deep, you touch me right  
You do the things I've never done  
You make me wicked, you make me wild  
'Cause baby, you're my number one"

The lyrics were so true…I felt as if it was my heart singing… Yes! It was my heart singing!

As per their usual habit, the faeries left their instruments and joined me in the dance for the second parah. I was dancing with Lisa now…

"I've sailed in a perfect dream  
I've seen the sun make love to the sea"

It'll be us soon…I know that baby… I felt tears forming in my eyes…tears of happiness…As soon as he kissed me…I felt my confidence rise up again…Nothing can stop me from getting you now… Lisa gave me a questioning look at the tears which spilled. I just shook my head and smiled.

"I've kissed the moon a million times  
Danced with angels in the sky"

I'll be dancing with him soon…his delicate frame, that snow white, ivory skin, long fingers, the fingers of a musician, holding me, those graceful steps, that silver blonde hair, swaying in the breeze, the gaze of those melted chocolate pools…he'll be mine… in my arms, swaying with me…We'll be kissing more…I blushed again at that thought…I'll learn, baby, I'll learn soon, how to kiss as good as you do…I'll give you pleasure…I'll make you as happy as you've made me…

I was dancing with Camilla now…I don't remember when did they switch…I just wasn't paying attention…I was just…thinking about everything we could do. I felt my cheeks flame again. Oh dear…when would I stop turning pink now? Camilla leaned in and whispered,

"Thinking about him, sir? Aren't you?"

"No…" I lied, though my huge grin obviously gave away my secret.

"Oh yeah? Why are you turning as pink as the newly wed bride who just got kissed?" She winked.

"-" I opened my mouth, but couldn't think of a proper reply…Damn! How did she- did she-?

"No sir, my comparison is just a co incidence…" She smirked mischievously… I frowned, but was smiling at the same time…Faeries I tell you… But I was too happy to do anything… I felt my tears dry up with the breeze that the faeries created with their wings when they danced…

"I've even seen miracles  
And I've seen the tears disappear  
But still haven't seen anything  
That amazes me quite like you do"

Camilla twirled away and knew that it would be Lisa in my arms again. But I found a small delicate frame…not sparkling as that of the faeries…just sweet and soft…Blonde fringe and chocolate brown eyes looking through the pale blonde veil… His eyes were huge and lips parted, and he was looking like that lost fawn who just found out that all the world's chocolate were his now… even though fawns don't eat chocolate, do they?(yeah, yeah, I am a chocoholic…so sue me…At least I am not obese…I got a perfect figure, thank you very much! Well, being is God is not that easy I tell you…) Uh, what can I say? My mind had freaked out with happiness…

He must have been my imagination, I thought…yeah, Lisa also has blonde hair too…It must be her…I continued singing…with all the passion in my heart…as if it were really him…

"You bring me up when I'm feeling down  
You touch me deep, you touch me right  
You do the things I've never done  
You make me wicked, you make me wild  
'Cause baby, you're my number one"

I saw his cheeks turn scarlet…Yeah, me and my imaginations…But, he is this cute in reality too…I know that… he smiled…a confused, nervous smile, among the pink cheeks…which he tried to hide with his fringe…

A-do-rable!

I embraced him, surrounding him in my arms…I felt his heated face against my neck, (he was shorter than me, how cute!)…slowly, he raised his arms…and returned my hug…Aw! I wish I had the guts to do that in real life too…

I pulled back, now grinning my nutty grin again… But I couldn't understand the look on his face…He was happy alright, but there was a lot of confusion on his face… I peered in to get a closer look…uh, I think I got too close…I felt his breath on my face…I swallowed…it felt too real to be an imagination…(coz its my imagination, duh, its all happy-go-lucky in there…Tommy wouldn't be confused…)

No, this cant be it…

"Tommy?" I asked…my heart slamming again…

His mouth opened…but nothing came out…He raised his hand and touched my cheek…even though his long fingers were cold, I felt that part of my skin heat up…

Oh man! It was him! I- I didn't understand what to do…So I did the first thing which came to my mind…I clicked my fingers, and everything, the faeries, the pixies, and myself, disappeared from the terrace and materialized on the field…

Sorry, Tommy. I thought as I looked up towards the terrace where we stood. I sighed and turned around. And faced two sets of faerie eyes and God knows how many sets of pixie eyes staring at me…

"What?" I asked, my face heating up again, "I was nervous, you guys!"


	4. Angel by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's not sure whetehr he's hallucinating...or falling...

Tommy's POV

"Fuuuuu!" I let out a big sigh. Maybe I did imagine him after all. Yeah, I just freaked out because a crossed that dumb savanna desert under that 12 o' clock sun. Must be some sun sickness I have, and if I stay in the sun for long, it might happen again, I thought, shielding my eyes from the piercing sunlight. Damn, I might get blinded with so much of sun.

To tell you the truth, I sorta freaked out after whatever happened, or I thought happened. So after that lady at the office confirmed that I was in section A, I decided to skip the rest of the period. I mean, who the hell would go in their to attend lecture on Mathematics on the first day? Duh, not me. So I was on the terrace, trying to get a nap. That is, if I could get him out of my mind. (Don't ask me how did I get a key, yeah, coz if I tell anyone my source's name, it'd get spread like wildfire and he or she might get suspended or something like that. ) I was lying up here, on the elevation created for the water tank or something (I wasn't interested to know what…), trying to get the sun outta my face, hiding in the shadows of the water tank. With my left arm over my eyes, I blindly pushed the play button in my mp3 player.

I heard piano music. Duh, soft music, again? What happened to all that Manson or Hetfield mixes I had? …But, again…this sort of music, reminds me of him, I thought, and didn't change the song. Blah…at least it'd help me sleep.

"In this life, we all search for something…"

Yeah, right, like right now I was searching for- number one, an easy way in which I could lie down, and sleep peacefully, number two, how to get him outta my fucking mind, and number three, something which would stop the sunlight from burning my face.

"Something good, and something oh so pure,"

Pure. Yeah, he reminded me of purity…I don't know why, just the look in his eyes, his touch, his voice, his smile, his… everything. Gawd! Tommy Joe! What happened to the time you said you were tired of cheesy romances?

But, that didn't stop a dumb smile from spreading over my face every time I thought about him. Now what? I sounded like a gay Christmas elf!

-Gay-

What-wait, a second. My eyes flung open, and I blinked, blinded by the sun. Why didn't occur to me till now? Shit! I…oh crap, man! I didn't notice that he was a guy as well? How can I not notice this? Oh man, oh man, oh man! I slapped myself. I kissed a guy without even thinking how would he feel about it?

C'mon, Tommy, it did not look like he didn't like it. Yeah, right. If he had disliked it in the first place, he should have slapped me or something like that, not given me a huge grin or something like that. I grinned (that dumb smile again) and closed my eyes. Now, you sleep, Tommy Joe, or else I'll get you a tattoo which says "Kiss me, Imma gay Christmas elf!" along with a smiley face, get me?

Horrified with my own self blackmailing me, I shut my eyes. Okay, I'll sleep now…I swear.

"Well I believe, that if you found that one thing,

You must fight, for then you will be sure."

Be sure? As in being sure whether my new crush was real or not? Yeah, riiiight. Crush. I blushed. Oh, great, now you're blushing like I girl. I flung my eyes open again. Wait! Girls. All I was concerned was about him, and I forgot about myself. Well, I am sure that until this morning I was supposedly straight. I- I never dated guys before, let alone kiss them. (Though I was good at kissing, thank you very much!) And now? I asked myself, was I okay with kissing a guy?

Damn it! I was a lot more than okay.

Hehe…I didn't realize I was this broadminded… Cough, cough, Tommy Joe, tattoo?

Yeah, right. I closed my eyes again. And that dumb smile too, returned. All I wanted now, was to kick the sun in the face. It was too bright.

"Could it be that I have found an angel?"

Yeah, he must be an angel. That would explain how he can be all cute and beautiful and hot and charming and adorable and …everything good(?) at the same time. (Sorry, I would have explained more broadly, but sometimes, I'm too lazy, hehe…)

"I can see heaven in your eyes."

Yeah, that's sooo true.

Those beautiful, beautiful blue eyes, which seem to be a complete reflection of the blue sky colored with puffy white clouds. Clouds…I sighed. The way they lock away the heat and piercing light of the soon. Clouds…which come flying with the cool winds… I sighed with pleasure at a cool breeze which caressed my face. Wait, a sec, cool breeze? I opened my eyes and saw huge, dark clouds looming above me. Woah…That's like a dream come true… If I've got an angel with me, he surely is getting all goodie goodie over me. I smiled at another gentle breeze, even though it messed up my hair.

"In my soul, I never will be lonely

For there will be an angel by my side…"

My angel… with blue eyes… and ebony hair… I turned to my side, smiling to myself. But maybe I shouldn't have, (turned, I mean). One of my earphones slipped out…

I heard a voice and my eyes snapped open. This voice…it was his voice! I slowly sat up and peered behind the water tank.

My heart did a Elizabeathen opera in my chest.

Dancing to himself and singing in that angelic voice of his, was my Angel! Okay, thinking it that way, was embarrassing. My face flushed. I sighed at his beautiful actions. My heart was now leading a marathon race. (At this rate, it would surely win gold in the Olympics…). So, he's for real!

They way he hit the high notes, I was awestruck. He. Was. Amazing.

He was, surrounded by, atleast hundreds of fireflies(?). But, how is that possible? Maybe I'm dreaming…Yeah, I nodded to myself. But then, my own body surprised me.

I found myself walking towards him. Feet, stop! I commanded, but they didn't obey. He was laughing out loud. As if someone was tickling him. So he's ticklish, heh?

"There were times I never thought I'd make it  
Never dreamed I'd find someone like you"

Closer, and closer. My heart was slamming hard in my chest. He had his eyes closed now. As he hit the second verse, he started dancing, as if he were dancing with someone else. But there was nobody I could see. I saw tears in his eyes. He twirled his hand, as if he was twirling his partner. Partner, my heart skipped a beat. His hands reached out to his right, as if he was switching partners.

"Who'd be there when days were at their darkest  
Watching over everything I do"

He was talking, whispering to himself (?) and blushing (?). I could say that, because he was standing just next to me. (Woah! When did he get this close? I swear just a few seconds back he was twenty feet away!) His hands twirled away, and he directly stepped in front of me. My body went numb that moment. He just took me in his arms, and danced with me as if it was meant to happen.

Then he sang out to me. Sang with all his passion. All his emotions. As if I were the last person in the world. And, if it was with him, I'd surely and happily be the last person with him. His eyes, they could see my soul. Hypnotizing and soul gazing, piercing and comfortable, gentle and nervous, pure, and full of love. Love, could it be, for me? My dumb smile returned, but accompanied by a huge blush this time. Oh, no! I tried to hide it with my fringe. Was it working?

I got a big bear hug for my answer. (But I still don't know if it worked or not.) But, all I knew was that my angel was really warm and soft and comfortable. He felt so safe. I did not understand whether I was imagining him or not…But I returned that hug anyway. Now, I was completely confused and happy, at the same time. Maybe he wasn't for real.

He pulled back with a cute dorky grin on his face. Then, those emotions changed. He..was confused (?) too. He peered in my face. Damn, that was too close, I felt his breath on my lips, and my face turned redder.

"Tommy?" He called out my name. I felt déjà vu. I swear, I've heard my name in this voice before. But, I couldn't remember when. And I even forgot that I needed to answer him.

Maybe he wasn't for real. I couldn't be sure of myself. My hand rose. Hand, stop! But it didn't. Oh damn! Why do I NOT have control over my own body parts? Higher, my hand reached higher. And touch his face. It was just shooo warm and shoft! I wanted to pinch his cheeks softly. But I knew that it would just embarrass me. So I controlled myself.

Yesssh! He's for real! I so wanted to talk to him. His name. What was he doing here? The fireflies? The dances? Our kiss? What did he think about me? Why was he so beautiful? (Okay, ignore that last one…that was just my crazy heart…) But before I could open my dumfounded mouth, I saw panic wash over his face…He clicked he finger.

The next moment, everything, the clouds, the fireflies, and my angel, disappeared.

"Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side  
There will be an angel by my side"

Yeah, after an hour of pondering, I was sure that I'd imagined him. See, I was under the sun! My sun sickness, remember?

I decided that I should attend the rest of the classes. Duh, I missed one class and I imagined myself kissing a guy. Next class and we were slow dancing. What next? Maybe you'll do it with him.

Shut up brain! How come my body doesn't obey me? I blushed hard and walked faster to attend whatever my next class was. I reached the door, and saw that the teacher wasn't in yet. I rushed to my bench and sat down. There was someone else sitting beside me, bent down searching in his bag. Must be some random dude. [*In our school, we have benches for two, so I thought I'd put that in my story too, hehehe, you'll understand why.] I took out my bottle and brought it close to my lips, peering over my bench mate.

"Hey dude," I called out to him, sipping some water, "what did I miss the whole day?"

"Nothing much." Came a husky soft voice.

I turned and saw a set of blue eyes, and that face. He was here! Sitting beside me, and grinning like a motherfucker.

"YOU!" I choked and spilled the water I was drinking, all over the desk, and myself.

"In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side"


	5. Kiss the girl- uh, boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting in the classroom...

Adam's POV

"YOU!" Tommy cried, choked, and spilled the water all over himself. My smile (actually that nutty grin) faded and my lips pursed, eyes narrowing. Oops, maybe I should've been more human. Like, a hello, maybe. Hmmm.

"Eeek." He jumped.

"Here" I handed him my handkerchief. He looked at me as if I'd really asked him to belly dance naked in front of the whole class. I gave him an innocent smile. His expressions changed and he took my hanky, his face an adorable shade of pink.

He dabbed the piece of cloth over his wet shirt. Hmm, maybe he needs some help. I felt my eyes twinkle, and just like that, all the water was soaked in the handkerchief. Ta-daa! Tommy's eyes widened. Oh, I looked away just in time. I saw him look at me, with his mouth hanging open, from the corner of my eye. Adam, control that nutty grin of yours! DON'T smile now!

"You-you saw that?" He asked. I looked at him with a curious expression.

"What?" I asked, slightly frowning, the "innocent-est" expression on my face.

"Th- uh, never mind." He muttered, and started wiping the desk. Then he turned towards me. My heart stopped for a second.

"Th-thanks…" He returned back the handkerchief, which was as dry as the air outside. No one could tell that he just wiped all that water with it. Heh, the perks. Hope you understand what am I talking about? Aw! I just love talking about my perks sometimes…hehehe…

"Ah, that's nothing." I smiled, sincerely this time, and was taking my hanky back, when my fingers brushed his and I found my face turning red. Uh.

I swallowed and turned towards the board. Awkward!

After a few painful hours-or-maybe-days-or-maybe-centuries (seconds, actually,) when I thought that I might just die of silence, that awkward silence, he finally said something. Gee, thank goodness. But-

"So…" was all he said. I turned towards him, all blank. He was chewing his lips, and looking at me with a doubtful look. I tilted my head with further confusion. WHAT? My mind was screaming, but I thought that vocalizing that thought might scare him.

He slowly raised his hand, and it inched near my face. Just the way at the terrace. Same expressions too. Slowly those cool slender fingers touched my cheek, and I felt that something again. But then, I felt him pinching my cheek. Soft at first, but then hard.

"OW!" I pulled out of his reach. His eyes widened again, and he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry, I…was just…seeing if you were for real or… not." He softly mumbled, his fringe hiding his blush. Ohhh! I understood what he meant…The way I disappeared at the terrace, hmmm, that must have, like, really confused him. But really, is this how you see whether the guy sitting next to you is for real or not? But, I decided to play with him for a while. Ah, c'mon! He was too cute to let go!

"So…" I looked at him, with a mischievous smile, "you've been thinking about me?"

"Yeah, yea-"(was that a smile I saw?)"…no, wait- NO!" He panicked with the words. "I was, uh, um…well…"

"Never mind." I couldn't help but laugh, wasn't he too adorable? "I'm Adam." I brought my hand forward. Maybe I shouldn't be too hard on him.

"Tommy Joe."(I wanted to say "I know!" …Joe…Know…hehehe, rhyming? Maybe…I should become a poet. Okay, okay I'll stop blabbering…) He smiled, his blush fading. Wow, what a beautiful smile! I felt dazed. Then he took my hand in his, and gently shook it. I felt goosebumps all over, with butterflies dancing ballet in my stomach. Maybe that's an exaggeration, but whatever. I really didn't want to pull back, my nutty grin dominating my face. But then, the teacher walked in, and I had to let go. Okay, here goes another period of human drama.

Getting an admission in this school was easy (that's why I was at the office, where I first met Tommy.) You know, humans, we have enough power to completely control them. And I thought this might be the best way to confront Tommy. As Ganymede had conditioned, this won't surprise Tommy. Yeah, I mean, guess whether he'll be surprised or not, if I landed directly in front of him with my ebony wings and the Godly halo around my head, and carried him in bridal style or something. Yeah, right, you get me. So, I thought I'll pretend to be his classmate for a while. Then friends. (Then, maybe something more too. *Insert nutty grin here*) He just wont be surprised if he lets me explain then, right?

After my little act on the terrace, I dispersed the fireflies, and headed to this class. Music in the third period. Either this or history lessons. Yeah, I liked history, but I liked music more. Plus, Tommy was in music too. Yeah yeah, you must understand which reason was more dominating, right? Whatever.

I turned back and smiled at Lisa and Camilla, who were in pretty human apparel, and perfectly visible to the human eyes, sitting few seats behind us. What? I thought they might enjoy the human world too. They're my friends you know, I thought they might like some human drama, (they are girls, after all, some drama might be funny and all?). And getting admission aint hard for us.

"Okay class. Welcome to the first music class of this semester." The teacher, probably in her mid thirties smiled at the class. "I'm Mrs Emerson, you all know me." Then her eyes landed on me. "Oh well, most of you do anyways. I see new faces here." She beamed at me."The new guys here, please introduce yourselves to me?"

I stood up. "I'm Adam… hey!" I smiled. She turned to Lisa and Cam, and they introduced themselves too.

"Okay. Great. Welcome to East Ends, hope you guys like it here." She gave that welcome-y smile. I nodded. And then she started talking in inhuman speed. "Now class. Before I tell you about your first assignment, I want all of you to present an introductory piece to the class okay? So, you know my rules; you know your partners, get your song from me, pick your instruments. You all have twenty minutes to decide and have a quick rehearsal if you want…Okay?"

They know their partners? How? Eee! I don't want another dramatic human to be my partner…'cause eeh! I sat around with a blank expression on my face, till I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Yo dude, you okay?" Tommy smiled. I shook my head.

"What are we supposed to do?" Did the teacher say something important when I was spacing out?

"Present an introductory piece, as Mrs. Em said. So you ready?"

"Who's my partner?"

"Well, according to Mrs. Em's rule, its your bench mate…So…its, uh…" He wandered off mid-sentence, finding his nails really interesting.

"You mean its you?" My face lighted up like a candle. He just nodded. Gee, I was excited now.

"So, what about the song?" The nutty grin came back.

"Uh, Mrs. Em gets to choose that. What instruments can you play?" He was stammering.

"I..hmm… vocals would be the best." I flashed another smile, and he gave a weak nod.

"Uh, okay, lets get our song." We walked up to 'Mrs. Em', as Tommy called her, who just had assigned a song to two boys. They didn't look really happy. Now what?

"Ah! Thomas! And the new kid!" She beamed at me.

"Its Adam-"

"Its Tommy-"

We said in unison and she laughed. Maybe because of Tommy's voice, which was a few octaves high.

"Kids these days. Oh! Okay, so the song…Hmmm…What about 'truly, madly, deeply'? I like that song"

I didn't recognize the song, but the look on Tommy's face said that it wasn't the best idea.

"But, Mrs. Em, why that one?" He protested

"Because, today's theme is love. And I like the song. Now hurry up." With that determined look, this human could even persuade (or rather scare) my father, y'know. Just as we came back to our seat, I saw Lisa and Camilla pass by, the latter winking at me.

"Hey, uh, Cam, I don't know this song, what do I do?" I mentally talked to Cam,( remember my powers?)

"Don't worry, what are we music faeries here for?" She smiled at me.

"Here are the notes" Lisa passed on me the lyrics and the notes, which were easy to learn, with my special talent in music and all.

"You got your song?" I asked.

"Yes sir." They said in unison, but something about their smile made me think that they'd manipulated the music teacher. I was about to ask them, when a voice interrupted me. It was him.

"Adam, you spacing out again?"

"No, I- uh, sorry, I was just thinking about the song." Which wasn't a lie, teachnically.

"Come, we need to rehearse if we don't wanna embarrass ourselves in front of the whole class."

The fifteen minutes we got, went by in a whir. We were in one corner of the music room, sitting on the ground, crossed leg, next to each other. The way his hands moved over the instrument, the guitar I mean, was flawless. I swear his hands were like, flowing on the strings, dancing with the rhythm. I didn't sing much, just pretended to match the scale, and clear my throat. All I did was look at him, and adore. Oh, I could worship him all day.

That's when Mrs. Emerson called us for the show, and Tommy panicked, realizing that we did not rehearse at all.

"Relax." I put a hand on his and smiled. This seemed to calm him and he smiled back, and nodded. Though I couldn't just ignore the reddening of the cheeks. Both his and mine.

We were all standing in a crowd, next to the raised platform, and the teacher asked whether we would like to come up voluntarily or she needed to pull us up. A few pairs raised their hands, and she had this satisfied smile on her face.

"Lisa, and Camilla, right?" She checked the names. "Okay, you girls come in first," she said and walked behind through the crowd, behind us.

Both the sisters got a guitar each as they took their seats.

"You know how to play a guitar?" I questioned.

"We are music faeries, Sir. When it comes to instruments, we can, like play anything." Lisa smiled.

"Oh, and Sir, this song is dedicated to you…and your going-to-be husband." Camilla winked. Both the faeries grinned to each other, as the comment left a blush on my face.

Before I could retaliate, they began their play with the strings. Their hands moved flawlessly on the strings. They were music faeries, and yes, they could play the best with any instruments they got. But sometimes it just someone else… whose playing, you cant even compare.

"There you see her,

Sitting near across the way.

She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her."

Cam motioned towards Tommy with her eyes, a mischievous grin dominating her face. No, no just no…They-they cant be talking about us! I mean, uh, who's the "she"? I thought in a over-smart accent, mentally shrugging my shoulders.

I shot daggers at the sisters. They smiled at us.

"And you don't know why but you're dying,

You try, you wanna,

Kiss the girl."

I shook my head, no! They nodded and gave me that all-knowing smile. I shook my head again.

"Yes, you want her.

Look at her, you know, you do.

Its possible she wants you too,

There's one way to ask her."

There was sincerity in Lisa's eyes, as if she really meant what she sang. Except the "she" part of course. I just tilted my head and took a small peep at him. Okay…Maybe Lisa's right. He was looking at the sisters, dazzled by the music(it was breath taking after all), his mouth hanging open just a bit, eyes sparkling. Daw! So cute! Maybe…another kiss wont be such a big deal.

"It don't take a word, not a single word.

Go on and kiss the girl."

I didn't realize I was staring until he turned towards me, and I turned away. Uhm, maybe I was too close, because when he turned, he looked directly into my eyes, and then I looked at his lips…Which of course I shouldn't have. Because then I realized the situation we were in, and my mind screamed, "now its embarrassing to stalking, you lover boy!" And then I saw that I had to lean back to revert to my original position, which meant I was leaning towards him (!) I looked away, my face flaming, and for a while, lets just forget the kiss-me-again thought.

"Shalalala! My oh my!

Looks like the boy's too shy.

Aint gonna kiss the girl."

Lisa nodded to Camilla and she laughed out. They both turned and winked at me.

"Shalalala! Aint that sad?

Its such a shame. Too bad.

You're gonna miss the girl!

Go on and kiss the girl."

"Amazing!" Mrs. Em-whatever-was-her-name cried. She hurried past all the kids who were leaning next to the platform to get closer to the sisters and their music, and as they made a way for her, they pushed each other. And pushed us. It was really very…um, I don't know how to describe it. One moment I am trying to stand away from Tommy, and the next, we are squeezed next to each other, chest to chest. I got my hands on his shoulder to steady myself, and he got his on my arms.

"Now's your moment.

Floating in the blue lagoon.

Boy you better do it soon.

The time would be better."

"Sorry," I whispered, and tried to move away. He simply nodded. We moved apart and I tried to focus my attention on the singers, which was a bad, really bad idea, since they were singing to me. And smirking the "told-ya-exclaimatory-mark" smile, with their eyebrows raised in a look of superiority. I could listen to the smirks and grins in their voices.

"She don't say a word,

And she wont say a word, until you

Kiss the girl."

This time even Lisa had that "heh" look on my face. I pouted and shook my head again. They pouted and nodded their heads.

"Shalalala! My oh my!

Looks like the boy's too shy.

Aint gonna kiss the girl.

Shalalala! Aint that sad?

Its such a shame. Too bad.

You're gonna miss the girl!

Go on and kiss the girl."

They were trying to persuade me. Huh! As if I would listen. I moved a step behind, and now was diagonally behind Tommy. "I'll kill you," I mouthed, and glared at them. Maybe calling them down to Earth wasn't the best idea. They smiled sweetly at me, the innocent looking deceivers. And then I smelled…him, his fragrance. Actually, since I was standing so close to him, I had a feeling that I was breathing on his neck. I couldn't stop myself and pressed a small kiss on his hair. And then I don't remember much. Everything went in a haze, the faeries finished the song, and the teacher praised them and talked about getting them into the annual musical and all.

"Shalalala! Don't be scared

You better be prepared,

Go on and kiss the girl!

Shalalalala! Don't stop now,

Don't try to hide it out

You wanna kiss the girl,

Go on and kiss the girl!"

And then suddenly, she calling out to me.

"You-uh, Adam right? Its gonna be your turn now. Come on Thomas!" She called out.

"Uh. Its Tommy!" Tommy said, irritated. And this time his voice was a few octaves higher than the last time. I just stood there blank.

"Lalalala, lalalala,

Go on and kiss the girl…

Go on and kiss the girl…kiss the girl…

Go on and kiss the girl!"


End file.
